


It was a cold night

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a cocky little fucker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical "The fire alarm tripped and I came down in nothing but a towel" cliche :P<br/>Sorry if it's been done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a cold night

Len was cursing rather loudly as he was ran down the stairs of his apartment building. But given it was three am and the fire alarm was ringing in his ears, the language was justified. He'd barely got an hours sleep before he was stumbling out of his be and into the quadrangle of his apartment complex in nothing but his blue pajama pants and a thin black sweatshirt.

To make matters worse, it was freezing- well it wasn't coldest weather he'd ever experienced but it was enough to make it abundantly clear at how under-dressed he was. He looked around to realize he wasn't the only one in such a disheveled state, but at least they had thought to grab shoes or a jumper before running out. Len attempted to wipe the sleep away from his eyes, growling in annoyance at his own sleep-addled stupidity.

He took another glance around to see that somebody had it worse than him; A young brunet man in nothing but a towel around his waist, still dripping wet from the shower he'd assumed he was taking before the alarm sounded. Len found himself blatantly staring at the kid now who was turning a darker shade of red the longer they were kept out here.

Apparently he had been staring long enough to get caught, a pair of sparking green eyes found his the boy giving him a sheepish smile. Len chucked to himself before walking over to him.  
“Nice night” he commented with a smirk his eyes still lingering on the younger man's torso briefly before looking up a the boys face. The boy didn't seem to notice, still shaking his head at his attempt to lighten the mood. He offered out his hand “Leonard Snart”  
“Barry Allen” he answered, holding his towel in one hand while he grasped Len’s with the other.  
“I haven't seen you around here Barry. New to the building?”  
“Yeah, I just moved in last week.... I- uh haven't gotten around to unpacking yet so...” Barry waved down at his body. “Better safe than sorry right?”

Len chuckled. “I have no excuse. I was just really tired.”  
“I just finished work” Barry shrugged shivering from the weather causing Len to frown.  
Len frowned “My parking spot is just across the road. Perhaps you'd prefer to sit in my car until the fire department clear out?”  
Barry let out a sigh of relief. “You have no idea...” He gave an appreciative glance at Len as they walked over to Len's space. When they approached Len's car Barry's eyes widened. “This is a really nice car.” He remarked running his hand across the Gran coup's navy blue hood.  
"You should see my bike" Len commented. Barry looked impressed by that as Len unlocked the car and they both got in.

The heater soon began to warm the two of them as Barry talked about how he just moved back to Central City after being away at college, the younger man now settling into a comfortable sprawl as the conversation went on. Len tried his best to keep his eyes from traveling down to the kid's waist where the towel had began to loosely fall with nothing to hold it anymore but he was failing miserably at it.

“What do you do for a living nowadays then Barry?” Len asked, hoping to divert his attention back to the man's face.  
“I work with the CCPD, I'm a forensic analyst”  
That threw Len. He couldn't afford to be friendly with someone that hangs around with cops. With his record alone it was only a matter of time before the kid recognized him on a wanted poster somewhere. But he couldn't help the fascination he had with this kid. Bright-eyed and so trusting despite the fact he was wearing next to nothing with a complete stranger.  
“Sexy” Len replied absently. His head still caught up in his own thoughts.  
“You think that's sexy?”  
When Len realized what he had said he groaned, hiding his face in his hands as his forehead rested on the steering wheel.  He heard Barry's bright laughter, feeling his neck and face heating up in embarrassment.  “Fuck me,” Len muttered.

“Not until the third date at least”  
Len raised an eye brow at the kid, noting the cheeky smile that was on Barry's face. He was being serious.  
“Really?” Barry gave him a smug look, goading him like it was a challenge and who would Leonard Snart be if he walked away from such tempting offer? Especially when it was wrapped in nothing but a thin towel  
Len smirked his eyes grew serious. “Ok Scarlet,You free tomorrow night?”  
Barry sucked on his teeth. “Can't I'm working, But I'm free Thursday if you are?”  
Len took the opportunity to look Barry up and down once more in contemplation this time devoid of all pretenses of subtly.  
“It's a date” Len drawled staring Barry down.  
They both broke their gaze when they noticed the fire trucks were leaving and everyone was starting to head back into the building as the all-clear was given.

Barry sighed trying to secure the towel around his waist. He looked back at Len who was still staring at him and smiled softly. “I guess I'll see you Thursday then.” He leaned in pressing a chaste kiss to Len's mouth. Barry offered him a quick wink as he opened the car door and got out, leaving Len to stare at him as he walked away. Len was sure he swayed his hips a little too much as he disappeared into the building complex.  
Len smiled to himself. Barry Allen was going ruin him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame title. Cisco Ramon I am not!
> 
> My blog is: Rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
